Night Terrors
by Dark Cyrin
Summary: Kai-stern has a Night Terror and wakes up screaming in Rath's arms, but was what he saw just a dream . . . or a vision?


Night Terrors.  
By: Dark Cyrin  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
This is my first Kai-stern fic . . . so be nice . . . WARNING: Forshadowing (aka. A mild spoiler) Let's see if anybody can spot the spoil . . . Bwa ha ha ha ha ha !  
  
Oh, and the title won't make sense until the end.  
Enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kai-stern awoke to pained screams and the roaring of flames wildly out of control. He shot upright and leapt out of the confines of his bed just as a Dragon Fighter burst through the door. His labored breathing, torn and bloody clothes and sword in hand made it look like the poor Fighter had just been to hell and back.  
  
"There's an attack on the castle! " he spat quickly, struggling to catch his breath.  
  
"What?!" Kai-stern ran over to his closet and threw on a pair of pants over his boxers, "By who?! How did they attack the castle?! And why wasn't I informed earlier?!"  
  
"It *just* happened." The Fighter explained as Kai-stern summoned his sword and stalked out the door, "A rouge Yokai entered the east garden, by the Dragon Fountain."  
  
Kai-stern growled. They were attacked by someone who knew that the Knights had left, "Where's Tetheus?"  
  
"Protecting The Lord."  
  
"And Ruwalk?"  
  
"With The Queen"  
  
"Alfeegi?"  
  
The Dragon Fighter fell quiet.  
  
"Don't tell me . . . he's already there, isn't he?"  
  
The Fighter nodded, "He was in the garden when the Yokai attacked. I sent as many other Fighters as could be spared, to help hold off the attack until you arrived as back up."  
  
When the two reached a branching hallway Kai-stern pointed down the opposite way, to the royal chambers. "Go tell Tetheus we may need him too, and that Lykouleon should be with Raseleane."  
  
"Yes, sir!" The Fighter took off down the hall and Kai-stern leapt over the garden railing, landing on the soft grass below. Everywhere the smell of smoke lingered in the air and the crackling of flames could be heard.  
  
"Damned fire Yokai . . . Alfeegi?!" The albino Officer shouted as loud as he could, "Alfeegi?!"  
  
A blood chilling scream pierced the air and Kai-stern felt the white hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "Alfeegi!!" He tore down one of the stone walkways to the Dragon Fountain, "Alfeegi!!"  
  
The mutilated and charred bodies of Dragon Fighters were everywhere, and there were no Yokai in sight. The Blue Dragon Officer stopped at the fountain and whipped around, careful not to step in bloody remains. "Alfeegi?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Alfeegi?! Where are you?!"  
  
"Kai-stern?! Kai-stern I'm over h . . . . !" The last part was forced, but cut short.  
  
"Alfeegi . . .?" The Dragon Officer whipped around again and paled at the sight before him.  
  
The White Dragon Officer stared pleadingly at him with large copper eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that escaped his lips was a breathless hiss. Alfeegi blinked and glanced down at the Dragon Sword that had ripped through his chest. He tried to reach up and remove it but his killer did that for him, in one smooth stroke.  
  
"Hello Kai-stern . . ." The owner of the voice kicked Alfeegi to the ground. Kai-stern's opaque gaze traveled from the Dragon Officer writhing in pain on the ground, to the Yokai looming behind him.  
  
" . . . Rath . . . ?" The Officer managed to choke out, " . . . Wha . . . no . . ."  
  
The young Dragon Knight gave his former friend a fanged grin. "You expected someone else?" He drew his sword down to his side, the air shimmering around him, almost like an illusion.  
  
Kai-stern couldn't, however, follow the movement, it was too blurred. He tried to concentrate on the task before him, but something about Rath didn't look right. It looked like him, but there was another form there . . . something underlying it.  
  
Rath winked a thin, purple cat-slitted eye at Kai-stern before rushing the Officer. Just seconds before the Dragon sword plunged through his chest, Kai-stern realized what the underlying image was . . .  
  
" . . . Nadil . . ." he gasped as he felt his hold slipping and everything fading together. The Yokai Lord's laughter was the last thing he heard . . .  
  
---  
  
. . . before he screamed. The Dragon Officer shot upright in bed, gasping for air. He nearly screamed again when he felt a pair of slender warm arms circled his waist. "Kai?" The owner of the arms whispered cautiously.  
  
The albino Officer stared down at Rath's face, now buried in his chest.  
  
"Rath . . .?"  
  
The young Dragon Knight smiled slightly and looked up at the Officer, worry in his ruby eyes, " . . . are you okay now . . .?"  
  
Kai-stern felt his chest tighten when Rath gave him a grin reminiscent of the one in his dreams. He swallowed hard and nodded slightly, "Yeah . . . just a nightmare . . . nothing to worry about . . ."  
  
"You screamed bloody murder in your sleep . . . and your eyes were open, so I came to see what was wrong," The ebony haired knight stated matter-of-factly, " . . . you were having a Night Terror . . ."  
  
"Night Terror?" Kai-stern asked, confused.  
  
Rath tightened his grip when Kai-stern draped and arm around him. "Yeah, " he told the Officer, "They're almost like illusions . . . real feeling nightmares. So when you have one they're usually very intense and a person looks like they're awake . . . I used to have them when I was younger . . . remember . . . ?"  
  
Kai-stern nodded, returning from a momentary loss of memory. "You named them . . .?"  
  
Rath nodded and place his head on the Blue Dragon Officer's chest again. "I didn't think you had them . . ." he murmured, " . . . I didn't know what to do . . . so I just waited here until they were gone . . ."  
  
The young Dragon Knight raised an eyebrow, " . . . what did you dream about?"  
  
Kai-stern frowned, "Something I want never to happen . . ." he glanced down at the Knight and ran a slender hand through Rath's hair, " . . . something I will never let happen . . ."  
  
He saw Rath nod in understanding and try to stifle a yawn, but failing miserably.  
  
"Tired?" Kai-stern asked. When Rath nodded he unhooked the Knight's arms from around his waist and patted the empty space beside him in his bed. Rath took the invitation and crawled over, sliding under the white down comforter. He leaned back when Kai-stern lay down, snuggling against the warmth. The Officer said goodnight and draped an arm protectively over the young Knight. Rath sighed and pulled the arm to him, Kai-stern's gently breathing lulling him to sleep.  
  
Somehow the Officer just couldn't let the dream leave his mind, 'I have to remember to check on Alfeegi later today . . . and Rath . . . damned Night Terrors . . .' He closed his eyes and slowly felt the tension melt away. He felt Rath snuggle closer to him and the Blue Dragon Officer slipped into an exhausted sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
So . . . did you like it? I know, it was but a ficlet, nothing more . . . but I liked it . . . almost as much as I liked writing it . . . Please, tell me your feelings . . . unless you're going to be mean . . . Then you can just piss of!  
  
Another time, From the darkness, Dark Cyrin 


End file.
